1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an interactive server, and a response information providing method. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an interactive server, and a response information providing method for providing response information corresponding to utterance voice of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a display apparatus capable of voice recognition collects an utterance voice for a user, and sends the collected user utterance voice to an external server connected through a network. Then, in a related art, the display apparatus receives a user utterance voice-related information. Before the display apparatus receives the user utterance voice-related information, the user utterance voice-related information has been converted into a form which the display apparatus can recognize by the external server. After the display apparatus receives the user utterance voice-related information, the display apparatus analyzes the received utterance voice-related information, and identifies an implication for the user utterance voice. Then, the display apparatus performs a function corresponding to the user utterance voice based on the identified implication, and outputs a notice message for the user utterance voice depending on a need.
However, the related art display apparatus is limited to executing the function corresponding to the user utterance voice. The related art display apparatus executes only a function to perform or avoid the function corresponding to the user utterance voice.
When the display apparatus enters a voice recognition mode depending on the user request, the display apparatus displays command words that can control the operation of the display apparatus through the user utterance voice. Accordingly, the user can issue a voice command for performing an operation for a function which the user desires. The voice command is at least one of the command words displayed on the screen, related to operation control of the display apparatus.
In other words, the related art display apparatus can only perform the behavior corresponding to the user utterance voice or a re-request for the user utterance voice based on preset command words. However, the related art display apparatus cannot provide different response information with respect to various utterance voices of the user.
Accordingly, for solving the above problems, a method is sought in which the display apparatus receives information related to utterance voice from a user and provides response information about the user request through a web search based on information input from the user. However, there is a problem that the method cannot provide correct respond information to questions which the user requests.